


Best Ever

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 6: Head over to this random word generator and generate anywhere from 3 to 8 words, Once you have your words, write a fic or meta piece that uses all of the words you generated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Ever

**Words Used:** blanket ferry plate chair string ears gears fireplace  
**Title:** Best Ever  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Pairings:** Oliver Queen/ Felicity Smoak  
**Warnings:** Fluff?  
**Word Count:** 603

Felicity sat on Oliver’s lap in the big overstuffed chair in their hotel suite. She pulled absent mindedly at the string fringe of the blanket she was wrapped in. “Do you want to talk about what happened today?”

“We saw some sights and went to an island on a ferry. What is there to talk about?” Oliver continued to stare into the fireplace. He knew what she was asking but he really didn’t want to talk about it.

“Oliver, we need to talk about it. You flinched every time the gears shifted on the boat. Being on the water still bothers you, doesn’t it?” Felicity rubbed his chest and waited for him to look at her.

“Yes. It does but I didn’t want that to ruin our day. You planned a beautiful fun day and I didn’t want to spoil it for you.” Oliver finally looked at her. “I didn’t want it to be a big deal because it really isn’t.”

“Well, it is a big deal to me. Felicity pushed back the blanket and tucked her loose hair behind her ears. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. We are supposed to be enjoying this vacation not having our fears mess with us.”

“Its fine and it’s my fear to deal with.” Oliver kissed her on the lips. “So the talk is over. What do you say to a nice plate of pasta and a glass of wine?”

“I am sorta hungry.” Felicity wrinkled her nose at him playfully. “Is this your way of distracting me? Cooking for me?”

Oliver leaned over to just a breath away from her lips. “Is it working?”

“Hmmm.” Felicity leaned forward and kissed him. “I’m still thinking about it.”

Oliver sighed. He stood up with her in his arms and headed to the bedroom. “I guess I’m just going to have to distract you better.”

Felicity giggled as he carried her into the bedroom and plopped her on the bed. Oliver pulled off his shirt and knelt down on the bed beside her.

Felicity reached up and put her hands on his bare chest. “Oliver, are you always going to avoid a conversation you don’t want to have with sex. Not that I’m complaining but we really should talk more about this.”

Oliver sat down on the bed. “I’m still afraid of going out on the water in a large boat. I don’t think I’m ever going to get over that. Felicity, I can’t avoid it either. I have to face my fear and I need you to let me.”

“Fair enough.” Felicity moved her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss. She ran her hand over his short hair and looked into his eyes. “So are you going to make pesto sauce for the pasta or that killer alfredo you made last week?”

“So food before sex?” Oliver looked down at her amused.

Felicity nodded. “Please! I really am hungry. We got a lot of walking in today.”

Oliver got up from the bed and went to the small kitchenette in the suite. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. “It’s going to be pesto. Is that okay, hon?”

“Yes.” Felicity said from the bedroom. She hugged his pillow and smiled and whispered. “Best boyfriend ever.”

Oliver made the food and came into the bedroom to tell her. He found her checking her email. “Dinner is ready.”

Felicity turned off her tablet and hopped out of bed. She gave him a squeeze as she headed to the table.

Oliver sighed and grinned. He mumbled under his breath. “Best girlfriend ever.” 


End file.
